Trouble Maker
by Sea Eagle
Summary: what do you get when Rancis enters a talent show to impress Vanellope? well, just read to figure it out. first one-shot and songfic. please review, but all flames shall be replied with a fireball. Vanilla Butter, with a hint of Tails X Crumbelina (i don't really ship them, but i need someone to go out with her) rated K but possibly T. removed lyrics due to breaking a guildeline.


**yo, wassup? here is the Sea Eagle with both my first one-shot and my first songfic!**

**Rancis: and it's about me!...and Sonic**

**Sonic: yo**

**so this songfic is about the new Olly Murs, Trouble Maker. and believe me when i said this, but i don't know if this song is, well...uh...**

**Rancis: lemme just get it out of him. he doesn't know if he's either like JB, or like Owl City.**

**Sonic: and Adam Young is cool, while JB is, well...**

**uh, well...you get the point. no offense if you're a belieber, though.**

**Sonic: so bro, i heard you're gonna be like an assassin for a future story.**

**Rancis: one badass, ladies' man, assassin.**

**don't push it, bro. you're not Ezio Auditore Da Firenze**

**Rancis: yeah, yeah, i know.**

**well, i hope you enjoy. and please review, but no flames.**

**Candlehead: unless you want to answer to me.**

**Rancis: uh, CH, how did you get here?**

**let's just get down to the story.**

* * *

Trouble Maker

Rancis was in his house, walking back and forth, nervous, it was like he messed up something very badly. Suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog came in for a visit "hey, Rancis" he said as he opened the door. "Sonic the Hedgehog? What're you doing here?" asked Rancis "oh, Ralph saw you looking a little paniced back during the random roster race. I was there, but i didn't notice" said Sonic.

"Ralph saw you went in here in a hurry, looking like, well, that. he told me that so i went to see if you're okay. P.S. good to see you got second buddy" "yeah, thanks bro. I would've gotten first, but Vanellope glitched and got past me. Turns out her glitching is limited, like every special power" said Rancis "and she's actually the reason i was acting nervous"

"her? But why? Why would sh-wait a minute..." said Sonic "lemme guess, you tried to impress her, but in the end, all you did is something stupid" "exactly" said Rancis "do you know the monthly talent show in Dance Dance Revolution X?" "you entered the show?" asked Sonic "yes, i wanted to impress her by doing a special talent, until i realize that my only talent is racing, and looking handsome" said Rancis.

"ugh, you're kinda like Tails, you know that?" said Sonic "Tails? Why, what did he do?" asked Rancis "well, first of all, back before Vanellope became president, Tails used to have a crush on Crumbelina" said Sonic "huh, really? Cuz Crumbs actually likes Tails, too" said Rancis "huh? I better tell him that when i get back" said Sonic.

"anyway, he entered the talent show, but he didn't have any talent, so i tought him break dancing. In the end, he's pretty good. In fact, every Sunday, he likes to breakdance in Game Central Station every Sunday" "huh? Well, i don't think i can breakdance as good as you or Tails" said Rancis "well, then, can you sing?" asked Sonic.

"are you kidding? I'm the best!" said Rancis, then Sonic gave him this look: -_-' "what?" asked Rancis "dude, why did you say you had no talent when you can sing?" said Sonic "that's not what i meant! What i meant was i don't know what to sing!" said Rancis "it'll have to be a good song. Something with a good beat, like an R&B but not with a slow beat. And the vocalist have to be a male"

"and also, it's gotta have easy lyrics to remember" "hmm...then something tells me this is the song you're looking for" said Sonic as he pulled out a CD and put it in the CD player. Then the song Trouble Maker by Olly Murs. As he and Sonic was listening to the song, they were also shaking their heads to the beat.

"yeah, yeah! This is it!" said Rancis "there's one problem kid, you have to rap in the middle" said Sonic "i can do the rap for you if you want" "really? Well, sure thing then! Thanks, bro!" said Rancis "sure thing, Rancis" said Sonic as the two fist bumped. Then Rancis picked up a remote and said "say, i wonder, what other songs do you have here?"

Then Rancis hit shuffle, and What Makes You beautiful by One Direction was playing. The two made this face: o_o then Rancis turned to Sonic and said "dude, what the heck?" "uh...it's complicated" said Sonic as he rubbed the back of his head "seriously dude, the trouble maker song was okay, but this? Seriously, even I wouldn't listen to this, what's next? I suppose you have a justin bieber song in that disc?" said Rancis as he hit shuffle.

And to his surprise, the song Boyfriend by Justin Bieber was playing. The two made the same face as before, but Sonic was sweating. Then he quickly grabbed the remote and hit eject. The disc was spitted out and Sonic grabbed it. "dude, i swear i didn't put that there. You see, the disc belongs to me and GF, Amy. So she outs her favorite songs in there, too" he said.

"hmm, okay, i believe you" said Rancis "anyway. Can we start rehearsing tomorrow?" "sure thing bro" said Sonic "see you tomorrow" then he high fived him and left.

Meanwhile in the candy cane forest, Minty, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, and Crumbelina was having a quick stroll. "so, have you guys heard about the talent show, next week?" said Candlehead "yeah! Man, can't believe it's finally that time of the month again" said Crumbelina "and we're gonna guess you hope Tails is in the talent show again like last time" said Jubileena.

"hmmm, i can't help it! He's really cute and all that junk!" said Crumbelina "well, then why don't you just tell him that you like him? It's that simple, girl" said Minty "well, what if he doesn't like me back?" said Crumbelina "well, if you're not gonna tell him you like him, then i bet HE will" said Adorabeezle as she pointed at Sonic who was just leaving from Rancis' house.

The five girls walked up to him and said "hey, Sonic!" "oh, hey girls" said Sonic as he waved at the girls "what were you doing in Rancis' place?" asked Minty "oh, i was just wondering what was his bizz. He looked all jittery so i went and asked him" said Sonic "well, where are you going now?" asked Candlehead "oh i was just on my way to meet tails" said Sonic.

"what for?" asked Crumbelina "oh, just to hang out and...other stuff" said Sonic "what do you mean by other stuff?" asked Crumbelina "uh...i think it's better you don't know" said Sonic "wait...what?" said Crumbelina, then after a brief stare, Sonic ran outta his spot and to Game Central Station.

"uh, Crumbs, i think he knows" said Minty, but when she turned to Crumbelina, she wasn't there "Crumbs, where are you?" "uh, Minty?" said Candlehead as she pointed at Crumbelina, was Running towards Sonic "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled as she pulled out a piece of tiramisu and threw it to the ground. The sweet dessert transformed into Crumbelina's Tira-Missle kart. She hoped on and drove towards Sonic.

"dang, it must be a really big crush if she's willing to chase Sonic so that he doesn't tell him" said Jubileena "tell me about it" said Adorabeezle. Then a loud screech was heard, and then a big crash! "oooh...that's gonna hurt the kart" said Minty "and Crumbelina" said Candlehead "ugh...man" said Crumbelina "so much for a secret crush"

One week later...

Rancis was in backstage with Sonic, watching the current performer who was singing awesomely. He was also looking for Vanellope. Before the competition, he asked Vanellope to come to the talent show. He looked outside the curtain, and saw Vanellope, with Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and all the Sugar Rush Racers.

"oh man, she's here" he said "then you better not mess this up" said Sonic "agh, i can't! I always get nervous when i try to impress her!" said Rancis "well, that's gonna be the reason you'll mess this up" said Sonic "it's like Tails. He was nervous during rehearsals, and he always mess it up. I told him that if he fails, it's because he was nervous"

"huh, then what happened?" asked Rancis "then he stopped being nervous and moved on. You probably know what happened next" said Sonic "well, kinda. But did they hook up?" asked Rancis "not yet. I just told him that she likes him back a week ago" said Sonic "i was about to be stopped by her, but she crashed into a candy cane tree. You should've seen it, it was hilarious!"

Then the performer went backstage as a sign that he was finished "hey whatup?" he said "hey bro" said Sonic "say, you and your friend are up next. Break a leg bros" said the performer "thanks man" said Rancis, then he went into his dressing room. "alright bro, this is it. The last act, you and me. Remember the dance moves and the lyrics, and don't get nervous. That's gonna be the reason you fail" said Sonic.

"phew, thanks man" said Rancis "and remember your goal. If this is a success, you're one step closer to going out with Vanellope" said Sonic "yeaahyuh" said Rancis, then the two yelled "ooooooooooh!" suddenly they were interrupted by a crew member "Rancis and Sonic, you're up" "oh, okay" said Sonic, then the crew member "well, bro, this is it. Any doubts?" "no, i can do this!" said Rancis "i have to do this! I've already reached the point of no return" "that's the spirit, now let's go" said Sonic.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Vanellope was wondering where Rancis is "dang, Where is he?" "i don't think he's coming. I texted him a couple of times, but there was no response" said Taffyta "man, looks like he chickened out. Too bad, though, i heard the last act is gonna be awesome" said Gloyd "well, let's hope for the best, guys" said Felix.

Then Yuni showed up from backstage "alright folks, after a brief intermission, we're ready to bring you the final act of the night. Give it up for Rancis Fluggerbutter and Sonic the Hedgehog!" then the crowd cheered, but Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers were shocked. "wait, he's the last act of the night?" said Swizzle "oh my god!" said Snowanna "i can't believe it, why is he doing this!?" said Candlehead "i think i know why" said Ralph as he rolled his eyes to Vanellope.

Then she blushed heavily "what?" "oh come on, don't fight your feelings, Van" said Jubileena "oh, whatever" said Vanellope as she crossed her arms and pouted.

then there was smoke all over the stage, and Sonic came out and sang the first few lines of the song. after Sonic was done, Rancis came out of the smoke and started singing, Vanellope locked her eyes at him. his voice soothed her ears, his dance moves was like a graceful swan in a lake, even though he was wearing his normal attire, the moment made him look more handsome to Vanellope, she just couldn't look away.

_'wow, he's so dreamy'_ she thought.

when Sonic started doing the rap, Vanellope was snapped out of her daydream, like nothing happened. but after a few moments later, Rancis got back to singing and dancing, and she got back in her little daydream.

after a few more seconds, the song ended.

Then the two paused in super awesome poses as the stage faded to black dramatically. Then the crowd cheered. They went wild as the stage lights went back on, to reveal that the two went backstage and that Yuni took their place "yeah! Give it up for Rancis and Sonic!" then the crowd cheered and applaused.

Meanwhile, in backstage, Rancis peeked through the curtain and saw that everyone was cheering for the two "oh my god! Everyone loves us, man!" he said "and guess what, bro, you're one step closer to going out with Vanellope" said Sonic, then the two yelled "OOOOOOOOOH!" "alright, that's enough Regular Show for one day" said Rancis.

Then the Sugar Rush racers, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun went backstage "congrats guys!" said Candlehead "wow, bro, never thought you had it in you" said Swizzle "thanks bro" said Rancis "dang, Fluggerbutter, why did you even do it anyway?" said Vanellope "well, prez, i kinda do it for you" said Rancis "wha?" said Vanellope, then the others left to the other room.

"what do you mean you did it for me?" "well, that song kinda reminds me of you. You always drag me back to you, and you like getting in troubles, and well...you're just way too sassy and whatknot" said Rancis "tee hee, pretty good excuse, Rancis" said Vanellope, then awkward silence filled the room. After a few seconds, Rancis began sliding his hand towards the back of Vanellope's head.

Then he slowly pulled her closer, as the two slowly closed their eyes. Meanwhile in the other room, the others were watching "oh my god! Here it comes!" said Jubileena "aww, i think they'll make a cute couple" said Crumbelina, then the sugar grls quitely screamed like school girls. But just as Rancis and Vanellope was a bout to lock lips, Rancis' phone rang.

"wow, whoever called must have a bad sense of timing" said Sonic." Uh, i better get this" said Rancis as he pikced up his phone call. "whoever you are you called at a ridiculously bad time" then the guy on the phone spoke with a creppy voice "are you Rancis Fluggerbutter?" "uh yeah, who's asking?" said Rancis "the very fox who steals your daydreams and replaced them with nightmares" said the mysterious voice.

Then Rancis recognized the man on the phone "seriously, Tails? Where are you?" he said, then there was a sigh of relief from everyone in the other room, with a slight blush from Crumbelina. "i'm on the stage, where are you?" said Tails with his normal voice "i'm in the backstage, why'd you ask?" said Rancis "is Crumbelina in there?" said Tails "yup" said Rancis.

"just get in here, man" then the two hung up and Tails walked in "uh, you said Crumbelina is here" said Tails "give us a sec" said Vanellope "oh, Crumbs, someone's here to see you" but she didn't walk out, until a few seconds later, she was pushed out by Minty, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena. "seriously, guys? Uncool" she said as she straighten her hat.

"hehe, hey Tails" as she rubbed the back of her head as she walked to him "so, i heard from one that you...have a crush on me" said Tails "ugh...well..." said Crumbelina "okay, fine! I like you, alright!?" as she crossed her arms and turned around. "hey, relax, i like you too, okay?" said Tails as he turend her around "no you don't, you're just saying that to cheer me up!" said Crumbelina

"but it's true!" said Tails "then how do i know that you really-" Crumbelina was cut off when Tails grabbed the collar of her jacket with both his hands and pulled her closer into a kiss. Crumbelina couldn't believe it. She slowly gave into the kiss and closed her eyes. Then after a moment, the two parted lips.

"was that enough proof?" said Tails "hehe, yes" said Crumbelina "so...do you want to, uh..." said Tails "oh just shut up and kiss me again" said Crumbelina, then the two kissed again, this time for a longer period "uh, guys? Do you mind not making out in front of other people?" said Vanellope, but the two ignored her and continued making out.

"let's just go, Van" said Rancis, then the two walked out of backstage. "so, what was all that about, when you told me that song reminds you of me" "actually, Vanellope, i think i'll tell you that...another time" said Rancis "okay then, but for that, you owe me" said Vanellope "owe you what?" asked Rancis "hmm...how 'bout a date? At Tapper's?" said Vanellope "that would be nice" said Rancis as he put his hands in his pockets and walked to the train.

The end

* * *

**well, do you like it?**

**Rancis: oh, and P.S. i do believe that Smokescreen2814 once mentioned your future story in one of his stories**

**yeah. thanks, Smokescreen**

**Sonic: but one thing, Sea Eagle-**

**please, just call me Eagle. that also goes for you guys too, if you wanna PM me, just call me Eagle.**

**Sonic: so, as i was saying, he named the brotherhood "League of Assassins"**

**yeah, well, still though, thanks for the reference, bro. but, it's called the Assassin Order, or is it the Assassin Brotherhood?**

**Sonic: i'm pretty sure it's the Assassin Order**

**huh? well, i guess i'll see you soon. and don't worry. i'm gonna post the epilogue for Big 12: Core of the Games, and the second part of the Big 12 series, Big 12: the Forbidden Power, pretty soon.**

**Sonic: and keep an eye on the X-Overs category, cause Eagle here is gonna post a trailer for a new crossover fic.**

**please review!**

**all three: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


End file.
